It is known to make hitches universally movable by the use of many hydraulic cylinders (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,184 to Tweedy). But there is not known any hitch which employs only three cylinders in a compact bilaterally symmetrical arrangement. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a hitch. Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.